Prank War
by ToThEmAxImUm
Summary: Sting Henderson is the new girl with an attitude that this boarding school is not prepared for. When she begins to prank and sparks conflict with 'the kings' can she and her band of misfits take them down? Or will she fall, maybe even in love? NAH. Right?


Sting Henderson. The name flooded thorugh the halls of the boarding school. And yet it wasn't until the next day when she came. She entered the building dragging a duffel bag behind her and looking around. She took everything in with a cool, confident look. Her hair was up in a low ponytail that showed a tattoo on the back of her neck. Her hair was dark brown and she had a few strips of crayon red in it. She was in underarmor with a football jersey over it and loose jeans. The girl who was her tour guide was blond and had her hair in a neat high ponytail. She was in a pressed and orderly school uniform. She gave Sting a smile. "Hi! I'm Anna and I'll be your tour guide." Sting gave her a half smile.  
"Sting Henderson." she said.  
"Is that like a nickname because we don't have nicknames here. I mean only ones we give."  
"It's my real name."  
"Oh... That's..."  
"Unique." Sting finished, helping her out. "Yeah. My parents... Anyway let's get this tour going."  
"Okay!" the girl said perkily. She led Sting all through the halls of the four buildings. The first was for science, labs to regular classrooms,  
math,language arts and foreign language/reading. The second was for the 'extra' classes, band, art, wood shop,choir and a unique class of self defence. The third was for the sports, gyms and feilds were scattered around it. And the last was the biggest, the dorms. "There are five sections to the dorms." The girl explained. "You don't want to hang out with the," she paused to make sure no one was listening even though they were the only ones in the hall. "Blue. They're all nerds and freaks. Outcasts." she said in discust. "The other four sections are Green, Purple, Red and Blue. She sighed. "Blue is smart. Red is brave, athletic usually. Green is clever. Purple is social. You'll be sorted tonight at dinner. That's in the other building to the side." Sting nodded. "Cool." "You don't have to go to classes today. Just leave your stuff in the office and you can walk around." "Beast." she said. "Alright see you at dinner." Sting nodded. Then smirked as the niave girl walked away. After some... refreshing fun Sting walked around the school grounds. The school was up in the mountains so it had a nice veiw and there was a forest surrounding it. There was a lake a ways up a worn path. Sting took out her notebook and began to write of her ride here. She wrote all about her plane ride and the tour.  
After Sting sat down a bunch of kids surround her. "Is that tattoo real?" or "Did you really move from new york city? Or hollywood?",  
"Is it true you're in the witness protection program?" Then a bunch of boys ran in with bright purple hair. Everyone was silent. Then Sting began to snicker at the boys panic. Others joined in her laughter until two boys stood. "So..." one began, walking down one isle between the red and blue tables.  
"We have someone who thinks they can be funny?" the other finished, pacing through the isle inbetween the green and purple tables. "I thought we made it clear that there were only two kings in this school."  
"And that was us."  
Sting was grinning. Meet the queen boys. She thought sickly, sweet. "Who is it this time?" the first asked.  
"Admit it and we'll let you off this once." "Fine. Pray we don't find out who you ARE." Let the games begin. Sting thought smirking. I know my next victims.  
Sting was sorted into Red. But as she unpacked her things she could feel the uneasyness in the air. There was a storm coming. And she needed to be prepared. The next day there was a sheet of thin ice all over the Red boys' dorm restrooms. The first one in for each year (each year had a different restroom) was screaming their heads off. Once again the boys gave their warning at breaksfast. And then there was hundreds of crickets set loose in the Purple's dorms, during breakfast. The whole school was shocked. Some thought the boys were giving warnings to seem innocent. Today Sting was in a loose red t-shirt with some cocky saying on it and jeans, her hair was up again. She walked to her first period class, french. After sitting there staring at the board for fourty five minutes she learned one thing. The boys names were Natt and Marty. Second period Sting had Algebra 2, an advanced class. She meant a few nice Blues. Jeff, who had brown hair and blue eyes. James Hawkins,  
who had black hair and turqouise eyes. And Gena, she had dirty blond hair that she had braided over oneshoulder and brown eyes. Next she had self defence with Jeff and Hawkins along with Natt and Marty. She was the only girl in the whole class. She sat with Jeff and Hawkins and beat Jeff at arm wrestling.  
Then she had language arts with Gena and agian Nate and Arty. She sat with Gena and Gena caught her up on sports. "There are five girls on our volleyball team. Will you please join?"  
"Sure." Sting answered. "I like volleyball. I was gonna try out for football but that's cool too. So Jeff and Hawkins play football?"  
"James does but Jeff doesn't. He wrestles, James plays basketball. And both play baseball. I really don't know how Jamess is in Blue.  
Well I mean he is really smart but still..." then the bell rang and they had to pay attention. Or pretend to on Sting's part.  
At lunch Sting sat with Hawkins, Jeff and Gena. She put together a concoction. "Alright!" She announced, getting the attention of a few extra people. "If anyone has any extra cash throw it in the middle of the table." Twenties and fifties came flying. Sting scoffed. "I mean like coins!  
Jeezum!" People took back their money and threw in change. "Now who'll drink this?" she sloshed the mixture. "For the change?" Hawkins asked. Sting nodded. "You're on." he said with a glint in his eyes.  
"Brave man." she slid him the cup. He chugged the whole thing and collected the cash after chugging two cups of soda to get rid of the taste.  
Sting was lauhging as he took the money as if it were millions. Bowing and making a speech. In sixth period she meant Urci Cola, from green. Natt and Marty were there again. Urci was on the volleyball team too and had green all in her hair. Sting and Urci were partners for the computer. Urci showed Sting the school newspaper that she wrote for and gave her a copy of the school rules. Sting smiled, "Great now that I've got em it's easier to break 'em. Or find loopholes."  
"I like you kid." Urci said.  
"Most people do." Sting said lauhging.  
Next Sting had history. She had it with Gena and Anna. And of course the kings. "Have you meant any Purples yet?" Anna asked. "Other than me?" Sting told her no. "Well this is Cindy." Cindy looked like a cheerleader. Probably was. Bright blond hair. Showing a lto in her uniform. And a fake tan to match her fake smile. "I'm Sting." she said, shaking the girls hand. "So Gena volleyball tonight?"  
"Yeah do you want to meet at the common room?"  
"The what?"  
"The little building inbetween the dorms."  
"Oh. Sure." Sting said. "And Urci?"  
"Okay." Gena said happily. Sting hummed through the lesson quietly, drawing little ninjas on her paper.  
Then Sting had history with the kings and Hawkins. Hawkins sat infront of her and the kings on either side of her. She paid no attention to them as she spoke to Hawkins. "So when are Gena and Jeff gonna date?"  
"I know right. They're both so stubborn." Sting laughed. "Excuse me... Sting correct?" Natt asked.  
"Aw how cute. He pretends he hasn't heard all about me." she said smirking. Hawkins snorted. "Yeah I'm Sting. But you can call me the queen." Sting answered. The kings looked confused but Hawkins gasped. Sting winked at him. "I'm glad they're brain dead or it would ruin all my fun." Sting said grinning.  
"Look here sweetheart..." Marty began but Sting cut him off.  
"No. You look here. First nobody calls me 'sweetheart'." she snarled. "And second of all let some hot air out of that fat head of yours."  
That day after volleyball and football Sting had Hawkins, Jeff, Gena nad Urci meet her in the


End file.
